


Calling

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: How to be lonely together.
Relationships: Leon/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Calling

**Author's Note:**

> _Calling Calling, in the depth of longing_ \- (have lost the info on this, a KHYML prompt). Pre-2008?

Sometimes he wondered what dark goddess had answered his lonely plea, but dwelling on it would only be admitting that he'd had that ache.

Instead he let his mind concentrate only on the body beneath his, tasting skin that no longer tasted of the sea. He felt almost like he was doing something terrible by keeping Riku with him, even if it was Riku's choice. There was no beach to run on, no sand and no sun-warmed water to splash about in.

Those were all things that he couldn't be - things that were ridiculous to want to be.

Leon paused. There was a way to get to the sea.

But that could be left for morning.

Riku muttered his name, half-questioning and half-demanding. Leon simply kissed those parted lips, circling them with his tongue as he eased his erection partway out of Riku's body and thrust back in, setting a faster rhythm that was bound to undo them both. Riku cried out, muffled against Leon's mouth but still enough for Leon to know that he'd managed to find the right spot.

He wanted to whisper a dozen ridiculous things - so hot so tight want it harder - sex obviously caused a lack of brain function. Maybe it was for the better. Maybe he shouldn't be thinking.

One of his hands was stroking Riku's erection, almost without thinking. Riku didn't touch himself often. Riku had all sorts of issues with his body that Leon couldn't manage to get him past, mainly because Riku just didn't seem to want to talk about them.

He kept his grip firm, matching the pace at which he was penetrating Riku's body. They only did this at night, in the dark, as if touching one another in the daylight would be admitting to there being something beyond physical to their awkward friendship.

At least Riku called his name, his breath ragged as he came and coated Leon's hand with seed as Leon tried to keep a steady motion even as Riku's body jerked around him.

Still, release was delicious and he was fairly sure he had Riku's name on his lips as he emptied himself. Probably the first time he'd managed Riku's name when they were in bed.

He wondered if Riku would stay and sleep. That was answered not long after, once Leon had settled to the side.

Sometimes he thought they were only being lonely together. And some dark goddess had a terrible sense of humor.


End file.
